Not in the Right World
by Teenage Hero
Summary: Loki was not expecting such a giant mistake on his behalf, and now he and Thor are thrown into this new world, and the two began learning more and caring more about each other than the other had expected.  Movie/Marvelverse
1. This is Merely an Illusion

**Summary: Loki was not expecting such a giant mistake on his behalf, and now he and Thor are thrown into this new world, and the two began learning more and caring more about each other than the other had expected**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: This is Merely an Illusion<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki's mind was elsewhere as he turned the fragile page of one of the old sorcery books in the castle's library. Tonight there was to be a feast on the warrior's behalf, and Loki wasn't in the mood to entertain the feeble minded beast. He was however in the mood to live up to his name, God of Mischief.<p>

He had to renew his knowledge on illusion magic. It was a very basic form of magic, and because it was so basic, Loki did not often waste his time with it. Finally closing the book, gathering himself, and putting away the books, he began walking towards his bedchambers. He had much he need to go over, unfortunately he was halted when he ran into his brother, Thor.

"Good afternoon, brother." Thor spoke with his usual obnoxious, and loud tone.

Loki nodded in acknowledgement of Thor and began to continue walking until Thor's meaty hand grabbed his arm and said, "Do not mess up tonight's feast."

Loki, with his usual bored demeanor, said, "How could you think so low of me?" Thor frowned, "Because I know you, Loki." Scoffing and removing himself from his brother's death grip he muttered, "You know nothing of the sort." Not looking back at Thor as he continued onwards to his quarters, he knew he had left Thor with a dazed look on his face.

* * *

><p>When the feast began everything was going according to plan. The hardest part having already been accomplished, assuring the all knowing guard, Heimdall , that nothing horrendous would happen and bribing him to keep knowledge of his wrongdoings away from Odin. Loki was in his chair alongside his family and the warriors when people began showing up. Sif kept glaring at him, and it didn't help any one's cause when Loki made her drunk fall on her lap. When he could began to grow bored of tormenting Sif, he turned his attention towards his brother, who despite having seemed tense earlier, seemed to be enjoying himself and the company around him quite fondly.<p>

Loki paid no further attention to the future king, and sipped his ale gingerly much preferring champagne, and began to watch as two warriors, who thought the other was a female, flirt with each other. Later, Loki heard the two run out screaming when they realized what the other truly was, which gained him a glare from not only Sif, but Frigga as well. Loki brushed off the glares, and now began concentrating his pranks on the main event, Thor, who was at the moment flirting with some woman.

His brother used his typical moves on the raven haired maiden. He smiled appropriately, he paused to move her hair from her face, and his beautiful blue eyes always had a perfect twinkle in them at just the right moments. Loki was disgusted, not just at Thor and the lady he was entertaining, but at himself for getting an unknown, overwhelming emotion that consumed him. Instead of deciphering this new emotion, Loki pushed the feeling aside and gave the young woman what Thor thought was a pig nose. Thor, being the blunt man that he is, told the lady this, and although Loki had been expecting the reaction it still pleased him, kicked him in the shin.

Walking over to his brother, who was now gulping down his beverage and scanning the room for a new trophy. Standing right in front of his view of the crowd Loki smirked at the blonde, "Not up to your usual standards tonight, Thor?" Taking one last sip, Thor demanded more ale and said to Loki, "I am always up to my standards, if not exceeding them." Taking his gaze away from his brother, he looked at the servant bringing Thor his drink, causing the man to trip and spill the ale on the warrior, Volstagg. "It seems you have ignored my prior warnings." Putting his hands on his hips, and gasping, "Why that is not true, my dear Thor. I can't help if the servant was distracted by my dazzling beauty." Thor stood up trying to look as intimidating as possible, which was not a hard feat for Thor, before he could threaten his brother any further, the guards opened the main doors and a group of five light elves entered the hall. You could tell they were trying not to look upset or angered, but they very clearly were. The light elves had been allies with the dwarfs, who the warriors had just defeated and this defeat was the reason behind the feast.

Feeling the small amount of curiousty in the room, Loki decided he wanted to give himself a small chuckle before things got to tense, so he had the head of the family, who he believed was named Völundr, trip on his robes as he walking in, which caused Thor to elbow him in his side. Odin and Frigga stood from their thrones, but before Odin could welcome the new guest, Völundr rose a hand and spoke in the usual mystic voice of a light elf (which often put Loki into a state of awe from their raw power, while trying not to laugh from how silly they sounded when trying to be serious), "If you are to attack our friends Odin, you must make peace with us first." Before the guards began ushering people out of the hall, Odin said, "The party will continue on without me for a few moments while I talk politics."

Thor gave Loki a look, a look that the two had often shared in boyhood when they were curious about something new. They both wanted to be in that room. Loki, being extremely skilled in magic, grabbed Thor's hand and found a private space where the two brothers could become invisible.

It took a minute of trying to get through the crowd and to get to the room without being detected but when the two deities finally did so they found themselves in a heated debate. Odin had risen from his desk and his face was flushed with colours raging from bright red to an even brighter red, Völundr was standing on the other side of the desk, veins popping out of his face as he shouted, "You attacked my allies Odin! To most this is considered an act of war! You must have expected some form of retaliation?" Loki could play off this emotion, it was a strong suit of his, but he seemed to be noticing another emotion igniting in the room, and that was the rage of his brother's. Granted, Loki loved it when things got out of hand, as they often did when he was around, his brother's anger would not suit this argument well. It was clear the thunderer wished nothing more than to help his defend his father, and despite Loki's desire to see things get blown out of proportion he was not in the mood to deal with one of Thor's mood, and the anger of his brother's was getting near impossible to sustain.

With stormy blue eyes, Thor wordlessly pleaded with his brother to put the argument in their father's favour just for a moment. Loki was unsure how much of a help he could be, he knew for sure how much of a nuisance, but Thor's captivatingly blue eyes made it impossible to say no. Loki whispered a spell he had learned some odd years ago, the goal of the spell being to calm those in the room down. Völundr's shoulder's relaxed and sat down, Odin relaxed a bit but did not however sit down. Thor looked desperately at Loki, unsure if what was happening was good or bad. The light elf broke the silence, "I do not mean harm to you Odin, I only wish to solve this matter with little disappointed to my people and those we ally ourselves with." Odin nodded, finally sitting down, which caused Thor to breathe a sigh of relief, "As do I." The all father paused for a moment, Loki assumed trying to think of a solution that would appeal to the two men. "Since the dwarven realm lie in ruin," Völundr scowled, "why not offer help in rebuilding instead of vengeance, and if I can make peace with their king, and I will try, we well extend our resources as well. Völundr seemed pleased, and Odin rose, putting his arm around the light elf's shoulder, "Come now, enjoy the festival."

The guards closed the door after Odin and Völundr left the room, and Loki cast away the spell placed on him and Thor earlier. Loki's personal opinion, if he had to give one even though he found the entire argument rather boring and in desperate need of some form of physical violence, was that Völundr was up to something. He had been far to angry in the first place to have reached in argument with Asgardian king that early on, even with Loki's spell in place. Thor seemed to not have thought anything beyond the fact that his father had won this battle, and there was nothing more to worry about. Thor, being far more similar to Odin then he cared to admit, put his arm around his brother's shoulders and began to lead him towards the door, "Come brother, we have much to celebrate now." Shrugging his brother off, Loki glared at Thor, "The light elves are not to be trusted, and we should not be associating with them." Thor looked confused, as he often did. "But brother, why would we be so blunt about our distrust of them? Aren't you always saying to keep a watchful eye over your enemies?" It was not often when Thor outargued Loki, but when he did it absolutely enraged Loki.

Pushing past his brother, Loki left the room, the feast seemed to still be in full swing, and Loki was no longer in the mood to entertain guest, not that he ever really was. He looked past his mother's confused face and continued out of the room, and into the halls. Loki could very clearly hear his brother's pounding footsteps a couple steps behind him, but ignored it, and Thor said nothing to him until he was right outside Loki's bedchambers.

Right as Loki entered the room, but before he could shut the door, Thor entered. He was trying to be supportive, which he was not very good at. Loki sat in his desk chair, which had a window in front of it that overlooked the gardens. Thor sat on his bed, sighing. Loki, trying to start this conversation out remotely civil, "Brother, get out of my chambers before I hex you out." Thor chuckled, which caused some of Loki's many trophies on his shelves to shake. Not even turning around, Loki muttered a spell he remembered reading about early. He did not care what it was supposed to do really, but when he turned his head, his brother was not in his room.

Then again, nor was he.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still finding it rather difficult to break the habit of writing in paragraph form, and I am sorry. I am also sorry if I haven't quite gotten the grasp of writing in that Asgardian language, I am trying. I would love it if you would review, I will try to update as much as possible, but if you notice me lagging or wish to give me a review outside of here, my tumblr is captain-a-fucking-merica.  
><strong>**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. The Day we Start Over

**Summary: AU, Loki screws up a spell in one of his moments, and now him and Thor are living normal, human lives as two best friends, which may or may not become something more.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Two: The Day We Start Over<strong>**

* * *

><p>The day started no differently for Loki then any other day, with the exception of a pound headache. Thankfully he wasn't supposed to work today, and took his sweet time getting out of bed.<p>

He slowly trudged himself into his bathroom, a shiver coursing through his body when his bare feet left the carpet and touched the stone bathroom floor. Ruffling his dark black hair as he stood in front of the counter, he began rustling through the medicine cabinet for something to ease his pain. A nice little pill and he knew it would only be a matter of time till the wretched headache went away.

Leaving his bathroom to go to the kitchen, he found his snoring oaf of a best friend sleeping on his couch. Loki smirked, he grabbed a large bowl from a cupboard, and began filling it with ice water. Before the raven haired male could play his little trick, something smacked his butt. The unexpected touch caused him to jump forward, spilling the entire bowl all over himself. Loki swore but it went unheard because of his friend's, Thor's, roaring laughter.

Loki did not take kind to this, but before he could utter a witty comeback, Thor took a step forward and said, "Looks like your clothes are soaked." Loki knew that tone of voice very well, it was the one Thor often used when he was drunk at club, and trying to pick up chicks. To prove his point, he could smell the liquor on Thor's breathe. Angrily he walked away to go dress himself in dry clothes before the drunken Thor got anymore ideas.

When Thor bursted in the room, Loki was already dressed, which Loki slightly thanked his speedy dressing, although Thor looked rather disappointed. "We should go for a walk." Loki slightly peered over his shoulder to look out the window, and see the weather. It was pouring rain like it often does in Seattle. Shaking his head, he put his arm around Thor's waist and sat him on the couch.

Turning the TV on, Loki severely considered getting a bucket for the aftershocks of Thor's night out drinking. Then again Thor could handle a drink better than anyone else he knew and it didn't seem like he had overdone it. While Loki had been thinking, Thor had snatched the remote from him and changed it to the Syft channel. It was some crappy B horror film about three men at war who were being tormented by some unknown killer. Loki loved horror movies, especially the second rate ones. They always put a smile on his face with their chessy-ness. Thor, on the other hand was neither good not bad with horror movies.

Not only 15 minutes in Loki began to notice this wasn't the movie for his friend. It took him a minute to put two and two together but he soon realized this movie might be bringing back old memories from when Thor was in the war. Loki tried to reach for the remote before Thor grabbed it and held it up in the air as far away from Loki as possible.

"You'll have to get through me to get it." Taking that as a challenge, and wanting to embarrass Thor as much as possible, Loki rose from the couch, leaned over Thor's body, resting his hands on Thor's thighs to keep from falling over, and whispered in Thor's ear, "No." Thor closed his eyes just for a mere second, to which Loki took as a job well done, and used that mere second to grab the remote.

Sitting back down, and changing the channel to some boring thing Loki said, "You are so simple Thor." Thor folded his arms over his muscular, well developed chest, "You're lucky you're my best friend."

* * *

><p>By the time the comedy thing they had been watching was over both men had fallen asleep. Thor woke up once during the little nape to go throw up, only to barely make it back to to the couch before he had to go running back to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor was the first to wake up when he heard thunder outside. He wasn't afraid of the noise, he knew better then to be scared of a sound, but thunder, for some unknown reason, really interested him. Hearing slight movement on the couch, Thor turned his attention from the downpour onto Loki, who was slowly waking up. Loki's brilliant emerald eyes fluttered open. Thor smiled at his friend, Loki rose a finger, slowly rising up from his uncomfortable position against the edge of the couch. He stretched his arms and yawned.<p>

Being naturally impatient Thor said, "Where are we going out to eat?" Loki scowled, "Does it look like weather people should be outside in?" Thor sighed and smirked at the male, "Afraid of a little water?" He was clearly bringing up the scene earlier in which Loki tried (and failed) to wake him up by dumping water on his head. Loki made a fake laugh and stood up from the couch, indicating he would face the rain in order to get food.

They picked some small dainty diner that had been in business across the street from Loki's apartment for years, just Loki had never gone in. Thor was on a current waffle binge, and was devouring his second plate of them, while Loki picked at his grilled cheese, paying far more attention to his coffee then his food.

Never one to understand what was going on in Loki's head Thor assumed his friend was upset. "I'm sorry about my drunken state earlier." Loki shrugged, "Oh because I'm not used to it?" Thor smiled and went back to scarfing down his food, if Loki was being sarcastic (and not overly) then nothing was wrong with him.

When both of them had finished their food, and surprisingly it was Loki that was the last one done, they paid their bill and walked out of the diner expecting to be drenched in seconds. Instead there was no rain, and it was perfectly dry out with a light breeze. The two were instantly put in a better mood, Loki said, "There's a bar down the block?" Thor began walking towards the bar, in fact one of his favourite bars, "Since when do you drink?" Loki shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and shrugged, "Eh, tonight is as good of a night as any."

Arriving at the bar was no issue, it seemed most people assumed it was still raining out and had decided to spend the night inside. Thor linked his arm with Loki's, looking down at their two touching arms Loki looked back up wondering why Thor would do that. Wasn't the goal for Thor to pick up chicks, which hardly seemed possible if he was linking arms with men. Seeing as it didn't effect Loki, he followed Thor to the bar, where he sat down and Thor ordered something or another. Within in seconds, hell before Thor even finished ordering the drinks, they were surrounded by young woman, and the occasional man. All of whom had their attention on Thor.

* * *

><p>Maybe an hour or so later, well it felt like an hour to Loki, even though it was probably only 15 minutes at the moment, Loki was bored and Thor was still getting everyone's attention. Every so often when one of the woman (and the two men who had the balls to walk up to Thor) got rejected, they would come over and try to flirt with Loki. Unlike Thor, Loki wasn't really a "hit and quit it" type of guy, not that he was one to ever get in a relationship either, but he quickly told the girls, and the guys, he wasn't in the mood. Thor ended up finally settling on one girl to talk to for the reminder of the night, who's name Loki hadn't picked up. While Thor flirted endlessly, with nothing better to do Loki kept drinking and drinking, trying whatever odd concoction the bartender could come up with, even taking a dare drink or two from one of the other bar patrons. This was probably the most alcohol he had ever consumed in his entire life, combined. After an hour of his constant drinking, Thor began to notice, and when Thor noticed the state he was in, he was enraged. Not only did Loki just ruin his chances of hooking up with the girl, but now Thor would have to go home and deal with Loki being drunken, which had never happened before so Thor had no idea what to expect.<p>

Before Thor grabbed Loki to leave, he went to go give his lady friend a kiss goodbye, and probably get her number. Loki was not going to take that, and he turned around on his stool to see one of the red heads that had been trying to get with Thor earlier, he motioned for the girl to come forward, and she did so wairly, "Before me and my friend walk out, punch that girl he's been flirting with in the face." He whispered to her, and handed her a piece of paper with Thor's number on it in return for her services.

When Thor had said his final goodbyes to the woman who called herself Jane, he wrapped Loki's arm around his next and began to walk out the door, and just as the bartender was telling him Loki wouldn't be allowed inside anymore in his state, the red head hit Jane in the face, causing her to fall over.

* * *

><p>It has taken great effort to drag Loki home without shouting at him since he kept babbling about random things. He felt he deserved to fall into his lovely little couch and right before he was about to go pass out, after tossing Loki into his own bed, Loki leaned across the edge of the bed, arms stretched out, "Come, come sleep with me tonight." He sounded weak, and dead tired. Thor, against his better judgement, changed into more comfortable sleeping attire, and joined Loki in his bed.<p>

**A/N: **I'm not really sure how I updated so fast, but whatever I'm proud of myself! Keep the reviews coming, cause that's probably what did it. Oh and I've changed the summary now, because it was all hidden and secret, and I don't care anymore so the plot is just out there. Plus I feel like if I didn't this chapter would be confusing. Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
